BGMD:RRT Day 7
One normal,quiet morning,the guppies gobbled on their pancakes when a knocking sound came from the door. Pikachu enters in. Molly: "Good morning!" Pilachu: "Morning,kids! Let's keep up our good work today!" The guppies and Pikachu heard voices out the window. Voice: "Is this the place? Where that Seven-Team is based?" Then there follows a hard knock on the door. Gil:(approaches door)"Do I dare open it?" Deema: "Just open it." The blue-haired guppy slowly and carefully opens the door and there is five creatures;a Shroob,Ekans,a Purple Ghost,Shroyster,and Weezing. Ekans: "There's nothing here." Purple Ghost: "Depressing,I see." Shroob: "Ha! Who'd run a rescue team from a dump like this? Unbelievable." Oona: "What's with you?" Shroyster: "Oh! Over there. A mailbox." Shroob: "Ha,yeah! Check it out!" Pikachu:(angry)"Woah,hey! What do you think you're doing?" Weezing: "Ahah! Rescue job offers!" Purple Ghost: "Ohohoho! Isn't that rather terrific!" Shroob: "We'll have them all." Molly:(angry)"Hey! Those rescue jobs were meant for us!" Nonny: "Right,so don't butt in!" SHroob: "Ha! It doesn't matter who does it!" Purple Ghost: "We're a rescue team too,I'll have you know." Ekans: "But all we ever get up to is no good. Wanna know how it works? If we have the cover of a rescue team,we can get away with so much more!" Weezing: "We have our eyes on world domination!" Guppies: "World domination?!" Shroob: "Ha! You got that right! That's why we're raking in the cash and adding to our gang! The world will be ours! The rescue team of evil! The Purpleteen Gang is who we are! See you around! Ha!" The Purpleteen Gang left. Pikachu: "Hey,wait!" Deema: "They took off...what a bunch of creeps." Gil: "That purple mushroom guy looks familiar....he's from a Mario game." Goby: "Yes. We could see that." Molly:(checks mailbox)"Wait! It's empty!" Nonny: "Those guys cleaned us out!" A Pelipper comes flapping by,drops in something in the mailbox,then flaps away. Pikachu: "We lucked out! Pelipper's brought us some more mail! We can go back to rescuing." Gil:(angry)"But those purple creeps....they're not getting away with anything the next time I see them." After discussing on one or two rescue jobs,the team settled to go out to Mt Steel. (Song:Let's Get Moving) Molly: "Come on,let's go! Let's get moving! No time to waste-" All: "Let's get moving!" Gil: "We can't waste time. Let's get going. Are you ready?" All: "Cause we gotta get moving. There's a place we have to go,and we can't dilly dally around. Get ready to get moving on! We must be going,can't waste time. We can do it,so let's get moving!" (Song ends) Already,they reached to 3F. Molly: "We could find anyone here who needs saving." The Seven-Team went to the down path and turned right. They saw a small bird Pokemon. Pikachu: "Pidgey. We've rescued you." Pidgey: "Oh,so you have. Meet me at the Pelipper Post Office later."(flaps away) Oona: "He was nice." Gil: "But we're not done yet. We gotta rescue someone else." The team kept on going and eventually moved on to 4F. A few more feet of traveling and they've moved on to 5F. Same prossess and they moved on to 6F. Oona: "This is gonna take a while." Gil: "Not if we do something that'll keep us busy." Nonny: "Like what?" Gil: "How about...follow the leader?" All: "Yeah!" Pikachu: "Okay. First,clap your hands."(all clapped) As they play follow the leader,they head on to 7F. Their game continues as they go further into 8F. Molly: "We should find someone here." Then it was Gil's turn to play leader. As they kept playing,they see a female Nidoran. Nidoran: "Hello there. You must be here to rescue me." Gil: "We sure are." Nidoran: "I'm pleased! Please come see me at the Pelipper Post Office later." She runs out of the dungeon. Molly: "Well,everyone. Our missions are complete." Later,the Seven Team stop by the post office. Pidgey and Nidoran both gave the team their rewards 200 PokeDollars and another 200 PokeDollars. Soon,the team went back home. Molly: "I'm glad we did good today." Moscow: "Let's call it a night for now." *BGMD:RRT Day 8